The Strangest Things
by Rin0rourke
Summary: Sometimes the strangest things happen when you're just out to have fun. warning, slash
1. Chapter 1

It had just been an ordinary invitation to a popular party at some popular kid's house whose name Danny hadn't been familiar with. He wasn't really affiliated with anyone outside the football and cheerleader group, but apparently the popular crowd consisted of many other sports players, and even some members of the drama club. Big shocker, to him anyway, Sam and Tucker had just given him this big stupid look before walking away, obviously pissed over yet another invitation.

Yeah, somewhere along the way invitations to popular parties stopped being such a big surprise. Dash and Paulina, the apparent leaders of the group obvious enough, often openly associated themselves with him during his "rare cool periods" as they like to say, so looser or no he wasn't completely invisible to these people, and that rose him up in ranks, like those fish who keep other fish parasite free, he was tolerable. Of course the fact that he hardly ever actually showed up at these events made many who weren't privy to his extra curricular activities wonder if he thought little of them, like they weren't worth his time. So naturally they invited him to more, because apparently acting aloof to the awesomeness that was the popular crowd was the key to getting them to like you. Go figure.

So yesterday when he was invited, he actually decided to go. If only to see what would happen, because turning down a seat at their table each day wasn't as enjoyable as it was two months ago.

The problem was what he would do about the ghost attacks? Surly he couldn't just leave at any given time to ward off some wicked specter assaulting a cubic cardboard structure, though the Box Ghost provided endless amusement he wasn't worth bailing on a party for.

So he had spent the majority of the day, and much of the evening, thinking of ways he could protect the town, and all its marvelous square containers, har, and still enjoy the party. In the end he found himself seriously eyeing the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Sure, not the best idea, but the only one he could really see working.

As his heroic ghostly self waved his laid back human self off into the party he felt in some vague joined brainwave that maybe this wasn't such a hot idea. But split into two as he was, and two very different personalities at the controls, his ordinary thoughts remained just some distant mind link between them.

-

Just small little POVs will be each update. But this is my D/D/D fiction. A gift to a VERY dear friend of mine. A threesome, get that! I have never read a threesome with Danny/Dash/Danny before, but I certainly enjoy writing it.

Very shot fic, very short chapters. Just enjoy. One update per day thank you. Little things I'm writing in my free time before class.


	2. Chapter 2

-

The deep-voiced heroic Danny Phantom had opted to leave the bed sheet behind, this time…his mother had all the white sheets in the wash and all he had were those smooth wine-colored sheets that for some reason he liked to sleep in. Teenage fantasies and whatnot.

With a sigh Danny turned his thoughts to more important matters then bed sheets, like protecting the city and making sure his other self had a good time at the party. Though for the past fifteen minutes nothing remotely dangerous was happening on the host's roof and he was beginning to get bored.

So he turned intangible and flew down through the ceiling to check up on his…brother? That would probably be the best way to describe their clone-like relationship.

And this identical brother happened to be in the middle of the dance floor teaching several popular teens how to do _The Electric_. Which was quite possibly the funniest thing he could ever see as Dash kept messing the moves up. Shaking his head, secure that everything was going well for his other self, he retreated from the home and the property to check around the city a while.

-

Yes…The Electric. SHUTUP! It was either that or the Time Warp!


	3. Chapter 3

-

Truth be told he had only felt a little of the nervousness his ordinary self often showed when he walked into the party. The first thing he noticed was that almost everybody he greeted when he entered the hall, including the hostess who answered the door herself, greeted him back and knew his name. A much different reaction then he normally expected, but hey, he wasn't his normal self tonight. And everyone would soon see that.

He was glad that he had been split from the dorky hero for this night, and to go to a part was the cherry. Shoulders back, elbows tucked in, nice Wrangler jeans held at his hips that showed off his long legs, he entered the dance room with his head held high and his eyes full of excitement. Nothing could ruin this party.

Except for the fact that ten minutes into the party and all that was playing on the stereo was dirty hip-hop songs and whatever popular music would bring teenage bodies close on the dance floor. He could already smell the sweat and whatever body spray, men and women, had been used on each individual person.

So without asking, without looking back, and without pause he walked over to the obvious parents' collection and behold, they had Elvis, The Beetles, Reba McEntire, and, goddess of his soul, Marcia Griffiths. Oh how he loved this girl's parents. Though nothing else in the collection appealed to his fancy these repented for every sin.

Quickly entering a Bob & Marcia CD, he didn't even know they had CDs he'd have to upgrade soon, switching the song to _Electric Boogie_ he stepped out onto the dance floor. Everyone was staring at him, but he expected that. He had just interrupted a very interesting song full of swear words and many other explicit things, but he didn't care. The greatest song in the universe was on and he was going to dance…in public, in front of the entire popular crowd, and he was going to enjoy it.

-

Having fun yet? Dance you useless waste of spare limbs!


	4. Chapter 4

-

Dash had never seen anything like this. Danny Fenton in a pair of tight, not formfitting but still smaller then currently fashionable for a guy, dusty blue jeans and a button up red shirt strolled into the room like he belonged and just stood, off by the wall not speaking to anyone, and watched people dance. As was his style at every party Danny happened to show up at, he strolled over to remark on something. But there was a dark, dangerous kind of beauty around him this night that made Dash hesitate. His hair was darker then pitch and slightly tousled, only showing his indigo highlights when the probing lights touched the silken strands just right. He never moved, ever blinked. Just stared at the moving bodies on the dance floor.

At first Dash thought Danny was a bit of a pervert watching people dance like that, but when he got closer he saw Danny's lip curling slightly. He had never seen anyone actually do that, since everyone he preferred to hang out with thought it gave them wrinkles and merely snuffed those they disliked. So seeing it actually done was a bit fascinating, knowing Danny held distaste for either this current song or the dancing in general was even more interesting.

As soon as he was close enough to be heard over the music Danny slipped away.

He blinked, unsure of what to do, and just watched Danny weave through the dancing teens like he was walking through a crowd, not getting bumped once by the grinding bodies. He stopped near the stereo and gazed at the enormous collection of boring music that belonged to this nameless popular person's parents.

Whatever power Danny had over Dash quickly dissipated, surely Danny wasn't interested in that crap. But he was, obviously when even from across the dance floor he could see Danny's eyes light up in excitement and he grabbed a CD off the case. Fed up, Dash moved to intercept whatever Danny's plans were.

The music stopped as Dash reached the middle of the floor and some strange song came on, not really bad, but not what he was used to. It was upbeat, that was sure, and Danny quickly got into the steps of the song, a dance that looked familiar but he didn't get. Danny was having fun though.

He stood off to the side with the majority of the guests as several other kids joined in, obviously knowing the steps. Soon it didn't look like a strange dance anymore, it looked…kind of fun.

He found he wasn't the only one feeling this when the song ended and Star ran over to the stereo to start it again and the group around him vocalized their desire to learn the steps. So Danny and several other kids who were dancing went through the motions and nearly everyone followed.

-

Fun Danny is fun to write, because you can make him do things ordinary Danny is too shy to do. Like walk straight in and change the song. Rude much? Anyway, Dash has a POV here too! Yay! Say yay damn it!

I'm all tingly from the excitement. I want the next chapter to be written NOW! But I've got to go. Someone's at the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't think there was a name for the emotion he felt when other guests joined him in dancing, and actually knew the steps. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, _The Electric_ had been, and often still is, a sensational and popular dance, it just wasn't a chosen dance for this generation.

Almost a dozen of the most popular kids at Casper High knew the steps, some different variations but it all flowed together pretty nicely on the dance floor, even their rather off sync clapping fit in almost perfectly. It was all so bizarre he almost missed a few moves, but it wouldn't have really been noticed by this crowd.

Now he stood in front of the people he knew best in this place, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and rather surprising Dash.

Dash had come in last minute before he started the movements, stepping in beside him and mimicking his every move. His eyes intense as he followed, but he still got it wrong often and slipped twice, once when he was walking backwards and then again when he had to lift his leg in the air. Danny couldn't help but laugh then, but it wasn't mocking. He helped him up both times and they started again until they all could move through the whole song without a single slip up…well actually it was until everyone was so out of breath from dancing or laughing, or both. Either way, it was well into an hour before the song was taken off repeat and a variety of music genres were lined up for the rest of the night.

The normal popular songs started again and people resumed their close dancing, some still laughing over the event.

Danny and Dash, however, didn't return to the dance floor but made their way over to the punch table where many others picked their refreshments.

-

All it takes is a fun dance and a hot outfit to break down the wall between Danny and Dash? I think not! But just for shits and giggles lets say it is in this fic. After all, it isn't the normal Danny right?

Now, back to thinking about Danny's red bed sheets….(see chapter 2)


	6. Chapter 6

Shaking his head Dash questioned himself and his motives. He just didn't understand how Danny Fenton could get under his skin like ringworm one moment, and fit with him like a recliner the next. Seriously he had never seen someone so low on the food chain rise and fall as often as Fenton did, and Dash was often the one raising him up. So why did he pick on him so often?

Honestly Dash didn't remember at the time, Fenton looked as cool and normal as every other kid at the crowded table drinking from crystal clear cups that only a rich person would risk putting out at a wild party. The captain of the soccer team was leaning against the table trying to start a conversation with him but Danny just ignored him, staring instead into the various colors and flavors of sodas and juices, trying to decide what to have for his next glass.

Dash could smell the alcohol in the cherry red liquid he held in his hand but the way Danny was downing his second glass he didn't know, or didn't care. Either way Dash made a mental notice to get some food into the scrawny teen before he got a little too tipsy.

He was thinking about helping Danny Fenton….something was seriously wrong with him.

-

Looks like progress in hindered here.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny set his third glass of punch down on the table the exact moment another up-close and personal song, much like what was playing when he first walked in, started on the stereo. He slid his fingers up and down his glass in frustration as he tried to ignore the man talking into his ear and the hand slowly, gently grasping his arm trying to steer him away from the table and onto the dance floor where an unlimited amount of body parts would brush against him in the time span of a single song.

Glaring threateningly at the pitcher of orange soda wondering why they couldn't have just left it in the bottle Danny tried again to shake the persistent hand off his upper arm, hoping he wouldn't have to push the guy away because his face angled more towards his neck now then his ear. No preliminaries, no pickup lines, no openly displayed interest other then a conversation, this guy was either so deep in the closet he was seeing Narnia or was too stupid to know that he couldn't hear with his chin.

The orange juice was unaffected by his death glare bubbling in happiness unaware if its imminent doom.

The reflection of himself and his…companion was disgusting. He shook his head to loosen his hair from his sweaty forehead, successfully gaining a few inches between him and the lips that tried to press a kiss to the skin directly beneath his ear.

No matter, Danny was just too glad to get away when Dash grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out onto the floor, completely forgetting about the orange soda and his distaste for close dancing songs.

That didn't last long though when Danny stood still as a zombie before reanimation while people all around him slunk in close to soak up body heat like they were trying to avoid freezing to death. He didn't know how to dance to these songs, he proffered choreographed steps or better yet rock, but just sliding against each other….he didn't get that.

-

Poor Danny can dance to any song that requires actual steps, but even fun Danny can't ignore the nervousness tickling his belly when he gets too close to someone.

I hate naming OC characters when their only there to further the plotline, so MR. Soccer Captain man has no name. Neither does the popular hostess…and a majority of other characters. Deal with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny wasn't moving at all and that wasn't helping Dash with his mood. He didn't like the way the redhead had kept creeping close or how his hand seemed magnetically pulled to Danny's arm, his fingers brushing against Danny's skin. The memory had Dash grinding his teeth.

In an effort to control his temper, and he was a little embarrassed with Danny's petrified state, he grabbed Danny by the hips and attempted to show him the steps. Truth was he had never danced with another guy, but if the girls could do it together it shouldn't be a problem for them. He was just showing Fenton the moves was all, and if anybody had a problem with that, well he would just hit them till they didn't anymore. Anything to keep the idiot glaring at them from the refreshment table from taking advantage of Danny's inebriated state.

Danny stiffened more, if at all possible, when his hands grasped his hips. He started struggling a little trying to get away, but stopped when Dash hissed in his ear.

"Stop squirming and start dancing, just follow my moves. Think of it as repayment for the dance lessons earlier, we'll have the girls drooling over us like guys over lesbians."

Danny stilled and waited a moment, then nodded. Dash adjusted his grip slightly, the skin beneath Danny's denim pants trembled at his touch and Dash felt a shiver run up his arm but shook it off. Still, he pulled Danny closer and waited a few moments to pick up the beat, then slowly started moving.

-

Personally I have no idea how to dance so don't expect an erotic description of them together on the dance floor. Besides, you honestly think something might happen between two currently straight guys who still hold mild contempt for each other? Not for a while, be patient. There is alcohol consumption involved so it won't be that long.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dash had grabbed him from behind and startled him out of his thoughts he hadn't known what to do. He felt a little funny and was just a tad bit confused, and that hot breath on his ear hadn't helped matters, but he listened to Dash and after a little reflection nodded, still not comfortable but loosening up a bit.

He was sure that in his ordinary mind he would be blushing madly, stumbling over himself to get away and run out of the house, then again if he was his normal old self he would have never had the guts to change the song and melt the ice burg that seamed to sink every ship that got near him.

So he relaxed in Dash's grip and followed his movements with his hips. Dipping down and pushing back when those firm hands applied pressure and words whispered against his ear instructed him to. All in all, it was a pretty interesting experience, he was sure he had never had anyone hold him like that, but the way the fit together, Dash's head resting against his shoulder to be heard and their thighs pressed against each other. He forgot somewhere between the first song and the following two why he felt so disgusted with this dancing style and soon didn't even have to follow Dash's instruction.

Until the dizziness started in and Mr. Soccer Captain happened to be dancing, alone, a little to close to them.

Danny realized then why the soda's were put in large glass pitchers and tried, unsuccessfully, to figure out what and how much these kids would put in each drink vs. how much a teenager nearing sixteen could handle. In the end all he figured out was he was drunk and now had a headache, and that the red-haired soccer captain was trying to convince Dash to let him dance.

Obviously the guy was gay and something had him thinking Danny was too. Ah well, maybe he was, he seamed to like being near Dash even though they weren't dancing anymore.

God he was drunk.

He had to get out of there, had to leave, had to forget whatever was going on in his mind and why he wanted to just disregard the stupid prick trying to look imposing in front of Dash and get back to dancing. But he didn't leave, he couldn't move his feet towards the door, he was going to pass out, he knew it. What the hell did they put in those drinks? Was there something different in each? Did the different colors and such stand for a different type of alcohol? Oh man, head ache, headache, headache, and now the room was spinning, joy.

His head hurt and he seriously didn't want to listen to the constant thumps of a beat whose sound waves hit him like a boxer's best moves. And he whispered that to Dash, though in order to be heard over said thumping music he had to lean up and whisper in the blonde's ear, making the flaming haired popular kid look even more gay and jealous then he already did.

-

Change of subject!

How are you today? Good? Bad? Enraged that this is the last update for two days?

That's right, no update for two days. My free time is being used to write a new chapter to Photo Opportunities.

Some of you are probably screaming YAY! Because you want an OP update. But you're probably not liking the way I left this off huh?

Then again, most of you probably could care less and are just glad you can stop reading this tripe and go on to browsing the rest of the DP fics.

Go on, go. No need to read this little bit of nonsense at the bottom of the page.

Just go.

What are you still doing here?

Go!

There are better things you could be reading you know!

Leave me alone!

Oh, yes…and have a great day!...


	10. Chapter 10

Dash sent a triumphant smirk towards his fellow captain and led the woozy ex-looser away from the scene of drama, ignorant of the fact that he had just won a battle over a drunk male half his size with a gay soccer player who only wanted to screw the cute new popular kid.

They stumbled into a second floor guestroom laughing over the situation. The thought of two popular kids about to go to blows over possibly the weirdest kid in school, his parents were ghost hunters for crying out loud, was the funniest thing either of them had ever heard. Mostly because Danny was intoxicated and Dash was just simple, at that moment the word "bottle" would have extracted a fit of giggles.

Dash wasn't so far gone, but he only had one glass and had eaten before he arrived while Danny, to his knowledge and there was precious little of it since Danny rarely attended parties, ate when he got home.

They collapsed on the bed together, clutching their sides and trying to calm themselves. Dash glanced at Danny, his face close, lips within touching distance. Was the scene of drama that just transpired so farfetched? Did Danny really believe himself to be that undesirable?

His eyes were a light blue, almost sapphire, and contrasted with his thick dark lashes. Why did men always have the most beautiful lashes? Girls had thick lashes too sometimes, but Danny's were long and full, and so soft and delicate looking that a gentle mist could settle on them in drops as easily as on a rose petal.

His ivory skin was clear of blemishes, which enticed a spark of envy from Dash as he had to use Proactive to keep his breakouts under control. The light flush painted across his cheeks would make a beautician swoon and he had that glazed, half wild look that stirred something unnamed in Dash's gut.

"Yes?" Danny asked, and Dash realized he'd been staring.

"I…um…I should probably go get you something to eat. You'd feel better if you had something in your stomach." Quickly Dash rolled off the bed and headed out the door, taking the spare key off the nightstand and locking the door behind him for good measure. Didn't want someone like Mr. Soccer Captain stumbling in and seeing a drunk little teen sprawled out invitingly on the bed.

Their hostess was well acquainted with the needs of teenagers and often left guestroom keys in rooms as an indication that it was vacant, locking a room when you entered or left a friend drunk and passed out was the best you could do to afford privacy and safety. It was a routine developed several years ago, before he had come to high school, when a group of guys stumbled in on a slumbering girl. The consequences chilled even those new to the scene, and it was a story told often to remind people of the dangers there were.

So Dash, just a little bit shaky, locked the door before he left.

There were six inch subs down by the refreshments; all unwrapped and displayed in labeled rows indicating what was on them. Dash, not knowing what Danny liked, just got a few plain ones labeled 'vegetarian'. Figuring they were the least likely to offend his friends stomach.

His friend…well when did that happen?

Dash thought about that all the way back up into the room trying to balance the five or so sandwiches in one arm and not get bread crumbs on his shirt, and unlock the door at the same time.

Multitasking was not one of his strongest talents but he made it into the room with a clean shirt and no squashed bread, so it was a victorious accomplishment of his part. Or so said the grin he now sported like an idiot who managed to kick off his underwear and catch them in his hand.

Danny looked like he was sleeping, but the rise and fall of his midriff said otherwise. Danny didn't accustom himself to breathing from his chest apparently, but that was fine, just another of his strange quirks. Dash seamed…almost used to it by now.

Danny cracked open an eye in his direction and smiled. No smirk, no grin, just this little upturn of the lips, and only in the corners. Scarcely noticeable…the kind of smile the wearer doesn't even know he's giving, because he's genuinely happy.

He sat up slowly, and Dash knew it was to keep the room from spinning and smiled, because he felt a little light headed too.

They shared the sandwiches, talking about stupid impersonal things that happen in daily life. The kind of small talk you have with someone in line or at a bus stop. Friends you make yet never see again, people who you just run into.

They lay back on the bed when they were finished, and just stared at each other. Their faces close, like when they had first come in. Dash noticed that it would take very little movement, just a slight shift of weight on the bed, to bring them together. Danny's lips looked soft, and had a small healing cut near the center when Dash had punched him last Tuesday. A stirring of guilt nibbled at his gut.

Danny, seaming to sense the object of Dash's scrutiny, touched the tip of his tongue to the cut, but whatever comment he might have said was smothered when Dash finally moved that short distance and claimed his mouth.

-

Closer and closer to the fun stuffs.

Did this make up for the two day wait?


	11. Chapter 11

A strange mix of sensations whipped through Danny the moment Dash's lips brushed his own, and dizzying whirlpool of passion that thrilled him down to his toes. The world around him shifted and spun, but this time it wasn't caused by the alcohol his underage body had foolishly consumed. His hand slipped upward and encircled Dash's neck. When he touched him, his fingers grazing just below the vulnerable nape of his neck, Danny heard a low, hungry groan resonate from Dash's chest and a sharp, thrilling jolt shot through him.

Dash crowded closer, easily slipping Danny under him, separating his thighs until Danny was pressed between the soft mattress and his hard arousal.

Danny responded eagerly, parting his lips to allow entrance, fisting his fingers in Dash's thick golden hair. He felt Dash's hand slip up his shirt, eager for the touch of flesh; a strange, heated tension was collecting inside him, like a large fist had closed over his gut. He gasped at the skin to skin contact, his voice a husky cry.

Dash raised his head, staring at the flushed teen beneath him; the look on his face that of both surprise and passion. His lips parted in a sigh and he wondered, for a brief moment, what the hell he was doing, until he felt the vibration of his zipper sliding open. The look of wonder in Danny's eyes changed to one of mischief and a provocative smile had taken residence upon his lips. Soft, gentle fingers reached in to encircle him and he couldn't repress the groan that escaped his lips.

Danny never looked away, that smile still there as Dash shuddered and moved against his exploring hands. Danny had never envisioned himself in a homosexual relationship, even what may conclude to be a one-nighter, but he was certain he wouldn't be on bottom. He allowed Dash to relish the pleasure of his intimate touches before rolling them over, straddling Dash and grinning at his startled expression.

His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to protest but Danny just moved against him, his hands roaming upward to the buttons of Dash's shirt, slowly undoing them one by one from the bottom.

Dash groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress, helpless against the sensations overwhelming him. Danny felt empowered, leaning down he kissed each button before undoing it, slowly trailing fingers beneath the fabric, hovering over skin but never making contact.

Gooseflesh ripped across Dash's skin and every hair rose to stand erect, he shifted beneath the smaller teen, hands moving to grip his hips but Danny swatted them away, smirking at Dash's exasperated expression.

"You didn't really think," Danny spoke as he finally reached the last button on his collar, "that I would let you take control?" He smiled, pushing the fabric aside and just hovering, inches above the smooth sun kissed skin. His breath came out in a whisper of heat, enticing a shiver from the panting boy beneath him.

Danny's small pink tongue slipped out just slightly to touch Dash's collarbone for a brief moment, drawing out a soft gasp. He pressed a kiss to the smooth flesh, hands finally slipping across Dash's bare chest, his index finger moving in little circles around his nipple, teasing, taunting, dragging everything out so terribly slowly. Danny wasn't a particularly patient person, but in this he realized he could endure. Dash on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble.

He pressed a soft kiss to the center of Dash's chest and felt fingers brush lightly across the back of his neck, he continued downward, the tip of his nose lightly trailing along the skin. He smiled, a small laugh bubbling up in him, no doubt from the drinks. He pressed another kiss just below the ribcage, this time feeling the hand in his hair, silently, motionlessly urging him downward.

His fingers gripped the waistband of Dash's jeans, moving them slowly lower as he descended. His next kiss landed just above Dash's navel, then directly below. The hand fisted in his hair, and he could feel Dash's shaft pressing against him now, tempting Danny's smile into a full grin. He placed one last kiss into soft, cinnamon hairs before turning his attention to where it was needed most.

A crash sounded in the room, the table lamp by the window that had been gently illuminating the room fell to the floor along with the table it had been sitting on. However neither inanimate object could speak and voice their discomfort, so the startles cry followed by the muffled "oomph" could only belong to a living, or in Danny's experience, dead visitor.

With a start Danny and Dash jumped up from the bed, separating from their intimate and scandalous position in an attempt to view who had encroached upon their interlude. However Dash soon tripped, due to his pants being around his knees, and fell face first off the bed onto the floor with a startled cry, leaving Danny to dart around the bed and view the intruder.

Danny gasped when he saw who lay beneath the overturned table, foot tangled in the lamp cord.

"You!"

-

Sorry for the long wait, but I have a reason I promise. (Like I'm sure every author does ;)

Those who didn't know, I had the flu, and if you've never had the flu before let me tell you it's not fun. It's bad, really bad, like "I want to kill myself if I could move" kind of bad. It just plain sucks.

And when I got over it, I had lots and lots of inspiration to write a new chapter to PO, and not so much this. Actually, considering that I first vomited while writing this very chapter several days ago, thinking about getting back to this made me a bit apprehensive. It was a psychological dilemma, I felt a little nauseous….

But that's over now, and I hope to get you another great new chapter up tomorrow. Thanks so much for your patience, and even more for your comments.

Oh yes, and I put a nice scene in here so you wouldn't kill me, but considering how it was cut off…I guess I failed that attempt at self preservation.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny Phantom flew casually through the night sky, everything around him was dark and quiet, and he was very, very bored. Never in his entire life of ghost hunting had he gone through such a dull, uneventful night. Not even the box ghost was around to keep him company.

It wasn't that there weren't any ghosts, no there were a few resident ghosts doing the usual haunting, but they were registered ghosts. Benevolent spirits clinging to what scraps of humanity they had left, he never bothered them. They didn't do any harm.

He dropped down near an old warehouse by the harbor, resting up against a rotten crate and just watching as a familiar apparition drifted by. A child, eight, probably nine, who had played hide and seek with his friends there last year, hiding in a single crate stacked with dozens.

Danny knew his story, like he knew most of the drifting ghost's stories. He knew that the boy had fallen asleep, that his friends thought he ditched them and left, that teenagers from his own high school had come to this same spot, kicking in old crates and tagging up the warehouse. They had pushed the stack of crates that held the boys hiding place over and some fell into the water. He knew that the boy had woken, water pooling into his crate, frightened. Screaming for help, but the teenagers couldn't hear him. Danny knew that his parents, the poor heartbroken family, still believed their son had been kidnapped, not knowing that it was all some unfortunate accident.

The boy drifted over to him, his face that of a wanderer who had lost his way and his mind.

"Have you seen my friends, they're supposed to find me." The boy asked, it was the same question he had asked when the first met.

Danny smiled. "You were too good, they couldn't."

The boy smiled. "I'm the best at hiding, no ones found me in a long time."

"That's right, but they're still looking. Maybe one day someone will find you." Danny looked out at the harbor, wishing, like he always did, that the boy remembered where his body was so he could arrange for his human self to 'stumble across it.'

"I hope so; I'm getting bored of this game." With that the boy drifted off again. Danny knew that he was searching not for his friends, but for the place he had hidden, so he could find his body and move on.

Sometimes the ties to this world were as simple as that. He didn't want anyone else to find him, didn't want his friends or his family to see the body and burry him, didn't vow vengeance against the friends who's left him or the teenagers who'd killed him. He just wanted to find himself. That was all, and Danny couldn't help in the least. Some ghostly hero…

He felt so fake.

With a heavy sigh he rose back up into the air, he would go check on his human self and make sure nothings gone wrong on his end.

It was turning out to be a really dull night.

-

Yeah, I figured Danny's a good kid with a good heart, he doesn't just go off beating up every ghost he sees, there had to be a few apparitions he'd know and let stay. After all, he couldn't just tell them "no you can't work through your unfinished business and move on, you have to stay in the ghost zone forever. ( " So he lets some of them hand around until they finish things, so long as they don't plan of hurting anyone or destroying anything.

And I made the example ghost a kid because; well Danny would feel more tenderly towards a kid and it would be a bit more believable.

See you tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny didn't know really when the panic first started to set in, when he had arrived at the house and couldn't find his overzealous other half, or when he noticed that Dash, too, was nowhere to be seen.

It had taken him only a few minutes of scanning the partygoers to acknowledge that neither teen were on the dance floor, or on the first floor at all, he had checked the bedrooms of the first floor and aside from teens doing the usual, much to his mental trauma, he found nothing. Something akin to fear squeezed inside his chest. Could they have gone outside? Had Dash decided to take his other self out for a thrashing?

He wouldn't put it past the jock.

The night was much too quiet for him, perhaps all the action had been here. Did a ghost attack and no one notice Danny was gone?

He was certain this was the case, after all Dash would have had to drag Danny upstairs to the second floor to be beaten up, and that would have caught someone's attention. But after a thorough check of the grounds outside, he found no sign that a ghost had been anywhere at this house, let alone in a struggle with his alter and Dash. Two very formidable opponents when it suited them.

Things weren't starting to look good, no sign of him inside, no sign of him outside, no sign of an attack or of him being hauled off by his balls to be stuffed somewhere. Where could his reckless idiotic mentally unhinged party going out of control human self be?

He stopped mid hover, just realizing he'd been insulting himself for a good half minute. With a heavy sigh he resigned himself to a life of mental therapy and constant arguments with his bathroom mirror reflection, simply because.

There was a noise behind him, not much, a creek really, like bedsprings. Did rich kids have beds with springs? He'd figure even their guest rooms would have tempurpedic mattresses, simply for the fact that they were impressive, and hardly anybody had them.

Turning around he spied a slightly curtained window, not heavily curtained, of course not this was a rich kid's house during a party meaning the drapes would have to be wide open leaving nothing but a thin translucent curtain to blur, but not really hinder, the vision of two bodies lying on the bed.

Two very familiar looking bodies.

Who were they? Danny saw them, but for some reason it just wouldn't click in his mind, his brow furrowed in concentration as he wracked his brain. Something was just WRONG about the situation. Wrong on a level that his mind wouldn't let him even consider it.

The he realized…

It was HIM!

After his mind finally relented the internal struggle and allowed him to realize just who the two necking teens were he couldn't make himself UNREALIZE IT! It was his missing other half in bed, straddling Dash Baxter, straddling a barely dressed Dash Baxter. Straddling him and kissing his navel and… WHERE WERE DASH'S PANTS?!

His mind latched on that small, trivial topic in a desperate attempt to steer itself away from the image of Dash Baxter lying back, flushed, panting, and the long THING standing proudly erect and waiting for his foul human half to…

OH GOD!

He hadn't realized he had pressed his hands up against the window until in his horrified stat he unintentionally turned intangible, falling completely through the window and hitting the corner of the lampshade, knocking it, the lamp, and the corner table it had been sitting on down with him as he landed on the floor with a painful "Omph."

There was a ringing in his ears and the sound of hurried movement followed by a pain filled cry as someone lost their balance and fell off the bed. The small creaking springs laughing at him as he lay on the floor tangled in the electrical cord, he wanted to will himself invisible be didn't have the time as soon his other half was in his tear filled vision, face showing surprise and embarrassment, before quickly being shrouded in the shadows of anger as one single word flew out of his mouth like a locked missile aimed directly at him.

"YOU!"

A/N:

Um, no comment?

New update coming tomorrow.

Promise.

-Rin


	14. Chapter 14

Dash was confused, no beyond confused, he was flat out struck dumb by the situation. Struggling to right himself he gazed over the bed to see fucking Danny Phantom trying to untangle himself from the overly affectionate lamp and, standing, faced a very pissed Danny Fenton. A Danny Fenton who seemed all to comfortable in the presence of a ghostly celebrity, you know, aside from the whole fists clenched at his side, teeth gnashing in anger, and death in his eyes.

Danny Phantom, for what it was worth, looked very uncomfortable beneath this stare.

"What are you some kind of pervert you albino ghoul?!" Fenton hissed, his shoulders tensed up and his head lowered, he reminded Dash of a snarling dog.

This insult seemed to shake both Dash and Danny Phantom out of their stupor and while Dash's expression only got more confused and worried, after all Fenton just insulted possibly the most powerful ghost in the city, if not the world, Danny Phantom just got angry.

"And what would that make _you_?" Danny asked, "Because a few very inappropriate names come to mind right now after what I saw." Fenton flushed, full out beat red kind of flush, and Dash blushed too.

Oh god Danny Phantom had seen him, saw them doing….doing… THAT!

But Fenton, for his part, just kept on rolling.

"What do you think you were doing watching us? You peeping poltergeist, what does it matter to you what I decided to do at the party? As I recall you were more than happy to be relieved of me to go off _saving the town_." Fenton illustrated the last bit by waving his hands in the air dramatically before fisting them at his hips.

"I just came to check up on you, naturally as you seem to always be a magnet for trouble with or without me, only to find you up here with **him**." Danny phantom turned his blazing emerald gaze towards Dash who squeaked and tried to his himself in his bunched up shoulders.

"Dash, pull your pants up," Danny Fenton told him, not even turning around to look at him, he just continued talking to the ghost boy. "As I said, what I decide to do while I'm here is none of you concern. If I want to fuck a jock's brains out, I'll fuck a jock's brains out."

Dash, who was currently very embarrassedly trying to pull his pants and boxers up from around his ankles, fell over, practically stone. He didn't even know that word was in Fenton's vocabulary, let alone that he'd use such language when addressing Danny Phantom!

"Not when it's not for you to decide! It's not for either of us to decide, it's not our place, not now, not here!"

"Why the hell not? You think I'm being irrational?! That I don't know what I'm doing, that tomorrow when everything is over I'll want any different? I know what I feel okay, I'm not a child who can't get along without his other half."

"You know what I mean! You don't have the right to make this kind of choice in this frame of mind! You've always been the brash half, never really thinking things through; I'm tired of having to be the reason in times like these."

"What so it's my fault now that you're too tight assed to let loose every now and then? It's my fault that I'm the one who's always having a good time and your stuck playing hero?! Jeeze I didn't know you hated it so much, I thought you just _loved_ correcting my every error."

Dash sat on the bed with a plop, the two boys having completely forgotten him in their argument. He was more confused now then he was when Fenton started yelling at the town's protector. They seemed to be quite familiar with each other, and had settled into this argument with the ease of those who've gone over these same topics a thousand times before.

Come to think of it, with them standing facing each other, they kinda sorta, just a little bit, looked similar.

"Are you to maybe…related?" Dash asked, without realizing it. Quickly he clamped and hand over his mouth and tried to hide between his shoulders again as the two broke off and turned to face him, seeming to just realize he was still in existence.

Danny Fenton spoke first, a smirk tugging at a corner of his mouth, his posture eased a bit, crossing his arms he cocked a hip in his alter's direction. "Yeah sure, let's go with that."

* * *

A/N:

DP and DF seem to argue a lot, I liked bringing that here. It wouldn't be fun if they didn't argue often. At least they get along better than Jackie Chan's alters, though their funny too.

See! I said I'd get a new chapter up today! REJOICE!

PO will be updated Wednesday, as well as daily updates for here. Be happy, my groove is back!


	15. Chapter 15

"Or better yet," he continued, feeling the smirk on his lips as soon as Dash's confused face started to take on a shocked look, "You could say we're brothers." He had probably been hoping for some retort like, 'What? To Him?!' or 'Are you kidding me, we look nothing alike.' But Danny wasn't in the mood for stuttered, indignant excuses, and if Danny _**Phantom**_ was so adamant about keeping him from a great night, he might as well ruin both of theirs.

His _brother's_ mouth fell open, matching Dash's slack jaw, except Dash's had been hanging open for a while now, and he stared at him with widened green eyes. Eyes smoldering with restrained fury.

"W-what?" Dash looked from one to the other, then back again, a cycle he'd been doing for quite a bit of the time they'd been arguing.

"Oh is a long and tragic tale. You know the story, parents, marriage, beds and whatnot," Danny twirled his hand, enjoying the looks on the other's faces at the thought," Well all that wound up as two little boys in my mothers womb, however one wasn't all that lucky and had the misfortune of dying before either of us were really formed."

Yeah, Danny nodded to himself, he liked that explanation, should have used it years ago. His parents would know though, if they thought back hard enough they'd figure it out, but his dad was dimwitted and his mom never liked talking about her miscarriages before he was born, choosing instead to make believe they never happened. So really, both of them would easily accept this explanation. It was genius, pure genius. He smiled at his _brother_, knowing he knew the same thing, but was steaming over the fact that he thought it up.

"We're not related." The ghost boy said, wiping the smile right off his alters' face.

Dash, who had almost believed the sappy story, straight out of some dramatic TV show, jolted at the hatred in the ghost's voice.

"Whatever." Danny said, waving a hand and going to sit by Dash on the bed. "You just hate me because I'm the one that survived." Yet another explanation as to why sometimes Danny was saved, and sometimes he was hurt by Danny Phantom. Oh, it all made so much sense it hurt. Hurt like a badly written plot that had absolutely not point but you couldn't stop reading it.

"You're drunk." Dash said as he watched Danny.

"Not my fault." The human said with a flash of a grin. "I didn't decide to separate myself from my rational half, you'll have to take that up with the real me tomorrow, the one who might not like the idea of sleeping with you." With that Danny kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Really drunk." Dash muttered, looking away, instead choosing to stare at the ghost who stood over by the window looking about ready to blow the place up. "Sorry, he doesn't mean it." Dash said, trying to calm his hero, but it was too late; obviously Danny had gone too far.

"You did this." The hero said. "Its all you're fault." Dash was shocked, seeing something click in the ghosts eyes, like he had come to some absurd conclusion. "You got him drunk then tried to take advantage of him." His right fist started glowing. "You're sick."

"Wh-what? No! I-I tried to help him, he didn't know an—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Danny Phantom hissed. "You're nothing but some sick pervert with nothing but getting off on your mind. How could you take advantage of him like this?" Danny, the ghost Danny, shrank back away from the very idea of Dash and his human self together. It was absurd, it was sick, it was something his logical mind couldn't wrap around, there was no way he would ever actually_ want _Dash so obviously the only conclusion was that Dash was at fault.

Because it was the only thing his psyche would allow.

* * *

I have a friend who would get drunk off her ass and stumble around like some kind of zombie, but if you got her riled up and in an argument she'd debate your ear off like she was sober for months, then immediately after word she'd get all exhausted and back to stumbling around drunkenly hitting on the coat-rack.

The miscarriage brother-ghost thing idea came from my editor Kedo, who lost her first baby over the weekend. This chapter is dedicated to her and her lost fetus, may his/her ghost become as awesome as Danny Phantom.

Rest in peace Armistice, the world suffers from never having known you.

This chapter had no one's specific viewpoint, because when I tried separating them it became crap.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny was not the most joyous person right now, despite what very well could have been happening if he and Dash hadn't been interrupted, but hey discovering your ghostly self on the floor of the room you were planning on using for said activities kind of does that.

He knew he shouldn't have blown up at his alter like that, especially not in front of Dash, but he was embarrassed, embarrassed and a slight bit ashamed, and pissed, yeah really pissed. Because now he was hurting in a very uncomfortable place and he wanted desperately to continue what they had started, but they couldn't now. Even if his stuck up, goody goody, upholder of all that is morally correct other half did leave, he highly doubted Dash would forget all propriety once again and shag. Yeah, he was pissed.

His tight assed, deep voiced other self only made things worse, practically calling him a whore, and a child! A whorish child! One that couldn't make a single decision for himself, he felt complimented. Really he felt more like punching his mirror image right in the face, but you know, the whole ghost thing.

When his ghost half started to direct his anger towards Dash he only got further pissed, like Dash had influenced his decision, he couldn't make not a single choice without someone else there to help him make it. And even if he did, if he didn't have his constant babysitter no matter what that decision would be wrong. Because he was always wrong!

"Will you just shut up!" he yelled, both boys in the room turned to him. He stared fixedly at Dash's confused, frightened face. Damn that other half of his, why couldn't he have just left the two of them alone. He wasn't even sure he liked Dash like this, and yes he knew his complete self would probably balk at the idea, but didn't he get a say in this? Wasn't he a part of the main line? Didn't he have just as much right to what he did as his ghostly self?

"Just shut up." He repeated, softer. He touched a finger to Dash's lips, making the teen's blue eyes widen perceptibly. "Shut up."

And he was kissing the blonde again, right in front of his other self, and he didn't have any problem with it.

-

Why did it take me forever to write this? Hmm… actually it's been written for some time…it's just been…forgotten and neglected would be the terms right? Yeah.

So uh, do not kill me, next chapter up tomorrow. This time, it's a definite fact that it will be, because it's already written but I need to get back to my "one chapter a day" mindset. Plus I needed something over you guys. Kill me, you don't get to see what happens next, okay?

Okay…

Photo Opportunities is in the works, I swear it is! And it will be a long chapter, which is why it's taking so long. At least 20 pages, I promise.

-Rin


	17. Chapter 17

Danny's kiss shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, he was obviously drunk beyond coherent thinking. Dash knew, without a doubt, that a sober Danny would never, ever kiss him, even to spite his supposed dead brother, and so it had to be the booze.

Dash pulled back quickly enough, face hotter than he could ever remember he could only imagine how red it must be, and stared down at the pouting intoxicated teen. "Fenton, you are very, very drunk." He said sternly.

"So?" Danny answered, "Why does that matter?"

"You're barely able to think clearly when you're sober." Came an enraged comment and the two glanced at the ghosts, glowing a very deadly green. "Do you even know what you're doing, what you were about to give up?" his clenched fists were shaking and he pinned Dash with a glare. "Do either of you know?"

"My virginity?" mumbled Danny, his arms wrapping around Dash's torso, head snuggling into his chest. Dash was completely dumbfounded by this situation.

"You're a virgin?"

"He's fifteen, what the hell do you think? Of course he's a virgin!" Danny Phantom shouted at him.

"W-well these days you can't really…it's just that most kids are..they loose erm…" Dash sputtered, face as red as it could get.

Danny chuckled, "Are you a virgin Dash?" he asked.

Apparently, his face wasn't as red as it could get, because it just got redder. He looked positively sunburned. "I-well um..no?"

The ghost snorted "Figures." He spat.

-

You know how hard it is to try and get all three of them into a compromising and heated situation here? So far I'm just running in circular arguments, and I'm relying heavily on Danny's drunkenness. I think maybe I'll either make Hero Danny a little more insistent on dragging Fun Danny out the window, or make Dash a bit more aggressive in defending his would be lover. Danny Phantom did pretty much call him a whore just then.

I actually had him drop the F. A. G. word here, but took it out because it was a bit too out of character for the upholder of all that is good to say. He may be pissed and a bit too highhanded right now, but he's hardly deliberately malicious. I imagine him looking at a gay couple (that does not include his human half) and shrugging it off. They aren't being villainous after all.

See you tomorrow people.

-Rin


	18. Chapter 18

"What'd ya mean by that?" Dash whipped around to stare at the ghost. It was a strange kind of wide-eyed glare, and all together too funny for the drunken fifteen year old in his lap right then. He almost fell to the floor laughing, but Dash's arms kept him in place. "I don't know what your big problem with me, seriously I can't recall a thing I could have done-"

"You were just making out with him with your pants down!" Danny cried, completely frustrated.

"Which is seriously none of your business!" snapped Dash. The human Danny had developed a dopey look, snuggling against Dash's chest with a grin and clinging to the muscular arms that had tried to keep him from falling on his ass, effectively trapping Dash in a forced embrace.

"None of my business? I think even a complete idiot like you could register that it obviously must be my business!"

"Why? Because you're his dead twin? Honestly dude, I don't believe it. Sure you look alike, but the background story just popped up way too far into the movie 'kay?" Dash tried to yank one of his captured arms away from Danny and move him to a less intimate distance, whatever lucidity the teen had managed during his argument had fled him near completely, and so Dash was stuck playing tug of war with his own appendages.

"What? What are you talking about, what movie? You know what? Never mind," he stepped forward and grabbed one of his alters arms, "you're coming home, now, and pray to god that Mom and Dad aren't still awake when we get there."

-

And so the argument comes to an end.

Hmm, tug of war or should Danny pitch a drunken fit equivalent to that of a five year old? I say all this strenuous activity has made the alcohol run through Danny's system quicker, or my grasp of their characters here has slipped even further into the black hole that is fanservice-fanfiction.

Off to Photo Opportunities, where they act at least a fraction more like their real selves…

I may update The Most Haunted Story In History again this weekend.


End file.
